Talk:Vigor
Deletion? Why is this a candidate for deletion? Vigors are in BioShock Infinite, and they do work much like Plasmids and EVE. Deleting this is like deleting the Plasmids page.Evans0305 02:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Have they officially announced that name? Just because an advertisement says that doesn't mean that's what they are actually called. That's like taking the "hidey hole" Little Sister posters literally and naming the article on Little Sister Vents that. Until it is officially said, we can't assume. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 02:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::If you were to read the cover story Game Informer ran for its October issue, you would know full well that they are called Vigors. Why don't you try picking it up at the newsstand sometime? It'll enlighten you. I should know; I read it from start to finish. Link 486 03:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Well the, add it to citation. I want to get the magazine, but I've lost interest before its release sadly. I'll try to get it, but so much is going on with me right now, I really don't want this on my priority list... :::I'll fix up the article if it's fact, but give me some page numbers and such for this. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 03:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I have the same issue of gameinformer, if that any help. --Bionicledude 00:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC) That's okay, Bionicledude. This was about a month ago, when almost no one had the G.I. magazine to look up the info on BioShock Infinite. By now, it's already informed enough that this page is saved. Evans0305 02:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Side Effects? Considering that Booker DeWitt experianced visual hallucinations in the gameplay demo (the banner shifting and Saltonstall "changing"), I suspect that Vigors aren't without side-effects, much like ADAM in the first two Bioshock games being a benign cancer which results in a wide range of side effects, if suffering from withdrawl (e.g. physical disfigurement, insanity, genetic memory hallucinations), perhaps whatever Vigors are made from has similar adverse effects, visual hallucinations where it's the same person or object, but the perception is different. Vae Infectus 20:21, January 11, 2011 (UTC) It's possible. However, it might not be side effects like seeing memory ghosts, but more like things that are revealed under a facade, especially the significant circumstances of Columbia. It's no coincidence that as soon as Booker begins to have these visions, that bad things for him eventully happen. Evans0305 22:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, from what I know, that's the tears, not the Vigors.--Isaac12 (talk) 17:19, August 19, 2013 (UTC) The Science Behind Vigors When do you think we'll learn how these things work? It was revealed pretty early that Plasmids use genetic modification, but we still dont have a word on the nature of these things. No clue. Some vigors, like murder of crows could possibly work by drawing the crows from another universe, much like Elisabeth does. Others, no idea. Art Dent 13:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Its all done with quantum-thing-a-majigs or tesla-what-nots. Its all barely even pseudo-science so no further explanation is needed. The real question is why does hardly any of your opponents use any of these things? (when we see Finks assembly lines turning them out like hotcakes...) The combat might have been quite alot more interesting/more varied (even non-combat scenes where you see 'civilians' playing with them in various ludicrous/disturbingly amusing ways....). Testxyz (talk) 08:20, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Telekinesis Vigor Deletion I beleive since no more informatin has come out about the telekinesis vigor maybe we should delete it. They seem to have transfered its uses to other vigors. Floating Objects: Bucking Bronco, Pulling Objects Towards You: Undertow, Using Enemies Weapons Against Them: Weapon Slave. I just think theirs no point in continuing to keep it as one of the vigors. Hand Animations. The Vigors have been evolved to the point when you use it you get noticeable side effects, but i also wonder what other side effects will appear on your arm when used (Weapon Slave, Undertow).AirPatriot1912 (talk) 01:16, January 2, 2013 (UTC) : Some of them don't really need a special effect, like for example Telekinesis had none. It was just a bare hand. I don't really think that Weapon Slave would make your hand look like a gun, but Undertow...it would be pretty nice to see some water like effect when you'll be using it. : Ison (talk) 18:23, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Weapon Slave deleted from the game? Hey there! So, I just wanted to point out that Weapon Slave seems to be delted from the game, sadly. In the Wheel image in the main article, there are just 8 vigors: Murder of Crows, Undertow, Devil's Kiss, Possession, Shock Jockey, Bucking Bronco, what possibly is the charge vigor (the goat image one) and another one which is possibly the Shield Vigor that was mentioned in some of those 3 hour preview articles (since it has an armor image). Is it safe to assume that Weapon Slave was deleted from the game? Since it has been confirmed that ***SLIGHT ACHIEVMENTS SPOILERS*** there are only 8 Vigors in the game. Is it ok to delete the Weapon slave part of this article, then, and add the shield vigor one? One of the sources of the Shield Vigor: http://www.polygon.com/2012/12/7/3739008/bioshock-infinite-hands-on-preview in one of the paragraphs just after the bucking bronco image, before the "Demo Load Out" one. Bigsister (talk) 03:11, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Just because there are only 8 slots in the wheel, doesn't mean those are the only ones in the game. BioShock had like 12 plasmids.Einsteinium99 (talk) 03:17, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I think it might be talking about how in the gameplay of bioshock infinite you now have a overshieldesque ability to go along with the standard healthbar. I would gues it wouldn't be part of the wheel since it would be constant, not active. Of course, this is a pear speculation and I have no real idea. I htink its a godd idea to just leave it until we have real conformation. You might wanna add the shield one though. And einsteineum, the achievments were leaked. One of them was "Use all 8 Vigors". http://ca.ign.com/wikis/bioshock-infinite/Achievements_and_Trophies : if you wanna check. Fallenstar9 (talk) 03:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC) It's just that as they confirmed that there are only 8 vigors through the achievments, and the final image in the wheel looks like an armor, I doubt Weapon Slave is still in there :( Maybe they kept it as the secondary attack for Undertow or something... I'm worried, because this vigor seemed to be pretty good :/ I hope the Shield thing is just a passive ability, though, but then what is the Armor image representing? Anyway, I'm not good at editing, can anyone please add the shield vigor in the main article please? Well, only if it's ok :) And yes, let's leave the weapon slave part there until it's confirmed or until the game's released :) thanks!Bigsister (talk) 03:25, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking since the armour looks greek so maybe its suppose to be like ares, the god of war who had power over weapons. Fallenstar9 (talk) 03:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I think I may have found it, thanks to Fallenstar9. There's an achievement for killing enemies with Possessed machines. That may include weapons. --Willbachbakal (talk) 03:33, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Fallenstar9: I hope it goes like that, I hope the weapon slave is that greek armour, and the shield is just a passive ability, thanks for writing this posibility! :) Now I have more hope to see this vigor... Willbachbakal: I hope it includes weapons too, but it sounds like it's just machines like turrets :( Let's just hope it includes that too. I've asked Ken in his twitter account about this now, let's also see if he replies :) Thanks!Bigsister (talk) 03:42, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Seanchow806Napoleonic: I like the Weapons Slave Vigor. Can I have the one as an OC Vigor? Effect the enviorment? I was wondering when you use the vigors, do they have the abillity to effect the enviorment around you?AmberWing65 (talk) 12:18, February 6, 2013 (UTC) : I hope so. My destructive nature wants to burn everything with Devil's Kiss... But yeah I think that they will effect it, cause in both Bioshock games - for example: Incinerate was able to burn bodies or some furniture, Winter Blast could freeze many objects, and well those two were the only ones that could do something with the environment. But I think that Vigors like Bucking Bronco will be able to make some things fly, Devil's Kiss burn, Undertow push and pull etc etc. Ison (talk) 12:56, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: I think it all depends on how we upgrade the vigors, because the more we upgrade the vigors, the stronger they get and from what ive seen from the Fireman and the Bucking Bronco, they seem to effect the enviormen , like the Bucking Bronco makes nearby objects float and the Fireman's fire effects the surounding buildings and carts.AmberWing65 (talk) 13:29, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :::: Well, Fireman is an enemy, so his actions with the environment can be scripted but player's Vigors should also interact with the world.. I think so. Ison (talk) 13:59, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Theory on Vigors I think given the pic of a siphon chamber that the Vigors are actually drawn from the supernatral powers of elizabeth and processed which is why shes so valuable aside from tears Charge Vigor? I wonder if this vigor will let you do fast paced attacks with vigors,weapons and your Sky-Hook?AmberWing65 (talk) 16:18, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Plasmid Should it be noted that in some in-game help notifications, Vigors are refered to as Plasmids? I can't remember the exact occurences, but an example of what I'm talking about is that one of the in-game help/how-to-use notifications referred to Devil's Kiss as "fire plasmid". 02:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Allowable Number of Vigor Traps How many vigor traps can be set at once? I tried to do multiple ones and seemed to crap out after 2-3, although I might have run low on salts. (talk) 16:37, May 15, 2013 (UTC)]]\ :Well, to be spoiler free, I will only say that I used a lot of Vigors by a Salt dispensing machine. You can plant a lot of traps, as long as you have the Salt availible. I did it on the 360, so I'm not sure about the others. Mighty Moose A054 00:27, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::That's what I figured, I'll have to try loading up on salts and give it a go. It's especially satisfying to lay down a Murder of Crows trap in combination with Shock Jockey trap AND using the gear that zaps nearby victims. It's the gift that keeps on giving! Roygbiv666 (talk) 19:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yi Suchong observed, that vigors are basically plasmids with an oxidizing agent placed through them to make them drinkable. They have oral administered vaccines today, and vaccines are basicly proteins/dead virii which would be absorbed intact thru the digestion. So why not a orally administered plasmid or tonic using a virus to introduce the RNA? Cut Vigore Content now i have noticed that the Plasmids have a small section dedicated to cut ideas, Plasmids that never made into BioShock 1/2 but the Vigores lack this list, now i have found a few ideas and have routh ideas of what they do in battle (from trailers or the name of the vigore in question) who thinks these should be added to the Wiki in some way for example maby in the Vigor section at the bottem, in there own page dedicted to them OR just added to the Unused Concept page?? LIST OF CUT VIGORES: Electric Touch - basicly this was BS:I Electro Bolt, it looked and behaved in the same manner but eveolved into Shock Jockey. Frost Bite - This was basicly Winter Blast but it was later evolved into Old Man Winter the "Plasmid" in Burial At Sea. Fungal Healing - now from what i can geuss is that this had something to do with fungus and well healing? health replenishing fungus power. Kinetic Over Flow - now this one i am baffled by i am geussing it might be like the Big Sister power when hey telekeneticly bring objects around them then bast it outwards causeing area of effect damage? Mezmerise - this was a hypnotise like Vigore from what i can gather from the name, i remember hearing somewhere that this evolved into Possession. Rift Tethers - so my geuss is that you release "Tethers" tha possibly grab enemies and maby objects that you can then whip around or throw? i have no clue your geuss is a good as mine dear people. Spider Trap - now i think this involves spiders and webbing, so two ideas 1) you release spiders that web up you enemie, or 2) release webbing from your hand like spider man to trap enemies. Telekinesis - now im sure alot of you like my self know this one and was gutted to see it g, the ability to move shit with your mind, now i would have liked that. Weapon Slave - the ability to "enslave" a weapon and make it an ally. i think this has become a type of Gear now so at least its kind of in the game. soooooooo after reading all my crap do you agree with what i proposed, do they deserve a proper place in the Wiki. Without ADAM So now that's it's unambigious that Vigors were created through observations of Plasmids, how was this possible without ADAM? What was used as an ADAM substitute? maby the Siphons created an ADAM substatute, maby the Vigors dont nead it becaus eofthe oxiditation proccess used to create them?? - Its all done with Tesla Coils... Infinite need not really explain beyond 'its quantum stuff' as thats the excuse for everything else. The oxidation (?) thing is probably just some method to keep the ADAM genetic stuff from being destroyed by stomach acids and to facilitate absorbtion through the digestive tract. Its actually a likely Rapture (without Columbia/Fink) advancement for turning ADAM into a consumer item since many people dont like needles (most tonics/plasmids we found in Rapture BS1/BS2 were in bottles not syringes) - but the only reason for drinkible plasmids is because Suchong stole the oxodation method from Fink who stole the plasmid formula from him to make Vigors. - No, thats the plotline from BaS - for the original Rapture there was no Columbia etc.. BS. Its just them packing on a bunch of malarkey to justify using Infinite's game mechanics in Rapture (notice there wasnt any of that bizaare VacuumCleaner line stuff in Rapture before either). - just because something wasent in the series before dosent meen its not the same dimesion or anything it just meens it wasent relivent and/or just wasent discussed in the story before hand, so i beleive that its the same Rapture and that its all just more info on Rapture's history (and i stick with that until Levine seys different) so as far as im concerned thats what happend. dont forget thats not the only thing that Fink stole, in Columbia he stole the Big Daddy designs to create SongBird. - The 'Gear' does alot of magic stuff too. - true i dont know wear that came from. Vigor Combos Does anyone think that the 8 Official Vigor Combos need to be listed here? They should at least be mentioned. Going through each one of the vigor pages to see all the combos is quite inconvenient. CounterShift (talk) 22:43, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Vigors derived from Plasmids in-game? I don't understand the first paragraph which states that: "Vigors were made by Jeremiah Fink after witnessing Dr. Suchong experiment with ADAM to create Plasmids. Fink stole these Plasmids and realized that by placing an oxidizing agent through them he could make them drinkable rather then needing to be injected by the user." When in-game is this exposited? What is the source of this? Also, Vigors were patented by Marlowe, by which I presume that he invented them. They are produced by Fink. LawdyMissMaudy (talk) 18:48, December 30, 2013 (UTC) How exactly Fink did this by 'just watching' when he hasnt even the understanding of the basics of genetics or recombining genetics or the chemical processes involved or the materials or the tools required to copy such things. Its like showing a caveman an automobile and expecting him to then make one just like it himself. Did Fink go thru the Tear(s) and steal stuff (many times apparently for ALL those technology advancements he is supposed to have gotten)? That really doesnt help him make them himself -- for the same reasons. And if he did that, Why didnt he age like Comstock going thru these Tears that opened up just at the right place at the right time (repeatedly?) ''Burial at Sea'' Plasmids : "The side-effects could also happen almost instantly, rather then taking years to develop." It really couldnt be this way . The whole delayed-effects-til-it-was-too-late thing was a big part of the reason why ADAM use got so far out of hand (and usage was supposed to have really increased only AFTER the Kashmir Incident, when the Civil war made people 'Splice to Defend themselves" when people were "lining up around the block" to get Plasmids... "Poisoning the public" would be a public safety issue that would have been sufficient for the whole line of product to be shut down or you would at least be seeing warnings pushed strongly by the newspapers and the public announcements -- crazy splicers murder people and destroy others property -- that IS NOT an "individual choice". But then they break so many other things shoehorning all the Columbia like stuff into Rapture. The whole thing should be declared NON-CANON for reasons of the developers DIDNT CARE, EXCEPT FOR THE MONEY - Andrew Ryan "The Market is Patient" An Audio Log found in Arcadia in BS1. "There has been tremendous pressure to regulate this Plasmid business. There have been side effects: blindness, insanity, death. But what use is our ideology if it is not tested? The market does not respond like an infant, shrieking at the first sign of displeasure. The market is patient, and we must be too." Nothing was retconned. --Solarmech (talk) 08:04, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Currently on the page : "The mental and physically altering side-effects from overdosing on drinkable Plasmids were much more severe then those caused by injectable ones," Depends on how common 'overdosing' was and how 'much more severe' its effects were. If it resulted in mass poisonings/driving people insane (as in murderously insane) than the previous story plots imply for ADAM abuse (which apparently were at 'acceptable levels) then it would no longer match Ryans statement (in BS1) and possibly be a public health emergency warranting shutting down sales and possibly legal action against the people selling 'the poison' as the press would label it and possibl;y stop many people from ever using it (and derail the whole contrived storyline). 13:36, May 21, 2014 (UTC) 'Fink needed to collect ample sea slugs via "underwater expeditions" to Rapture' So now Fink is going thru Tears not just looking thru them to amazingly recreate technologies just by seeing them work ?? Isnt he then supposed to grow old and senile like Comstock fro 'Tear' radiation or quantum whatever?? SHouldnt a few Splicers come crawling thru these Tears to rampage around Columbia or simply kill Fink ? Vigor Concepts Rejected by Fink Manufacturing Recall that 'Re-animate' is a term used with zombies. (actually a test batch might have been how elizabeth kept bringing booker back from the dead over and over (and with first person view we cant real see how gnarly and wreasty he was getting after a few times). Amnesia would have solved Ryans problem of what to do with people who just couldnt adapt to Raptures philosophy Peeper--- Houseplants might have been brighter than some of the people seen in Columbia Possession as a consumer product in Rapture ? At such an early date before the Civil War, AND made by Ryan Industries? Within the Philosophy that was supposedly in effect, that would actually be a crime ? One wonders if the BaSx writers even played the previous game or just had gotten a straight 'sit down and shut up' mandate to recycle/reguritate BS Infinite stuff, as weve seen with so many other included game elements. Peeping Tom might have other issues - to be sold as a consumer product. Selling it with implied abuse of others Right to Privacy again does jibe with pre-civil-war Rapture. Testxyz (talk) 01:11, May 23, 2014 (UTC) The Columbian version of the Welcome Mural Laura Zimmermann (Now Laura Zimmermann-Dávila) has recently made an ArtStation account, featuring many concepts and models for BioShock Infinite and Burial at Sea: https://www.artstation.com/artist/laurazimmermann One of Zimmermann-Dávila's posters seemed familiar and after examining and reading the file name (laura-zimmermann-davila-columbiavigorpainting.jpg), it hit me that it must be the Columbian version of Rapture's iconic Welcome Mural. Just like its underwater variant, it seems to show of the use of Vigors (Rapture = Plasmids) and in addition to that, Columbia. The flames are probably Devil's Kiss and the doves could be Murder of Crows. But the most notable thing on this poster must be the turned on light bulb held in a man's hand, mirroring that of a little girl holding a turned on light bulb on the Rapture variant (Shock Jockey - Electro Bolt). I don't recall seeing this image in-game and they might have added some text to it and perhaps even a On/Off flashing light bulb, just like in Rapture. But this is mere speculation, so I won't add the poster to any page before it is discussed here. See for your self: laura-zimmermann-davila-columbiavigorpainting.jpg|''The Columbian Variant.'' Welcomemural.png|''The Rapture Variant.'' Pick Your Plasmid Poster.gif|''The Rapture Variant, with the functioning light bulb.'' --Shacob (talk) 19:23, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Ah, I knew her old site was dead, glad you found the current one. :) The Columbian Welcome painting I am 99.99% sure does not appear anyplace in BSI. And given the religious nature of Columbia's Welcome Center it would have been extremely out of place. If this had shown up anyplace it probably would have been on the Soldiers Field Welcome Center or nearby. sm --Solarmech (talk) 20:31, November 29, 2016 (UTC)